In a typical transaction, a consumer may drive a vehicle up to a fuel dispenser in a fueling environment. The consumer arranges for payment, either by paying at the pump, paying the cashier with cash, using a credit card or debit card, or some combination of these methods. The nozzle is inserted into the fill neck of the vehicle, and fuel is dispensed into the gas tank of the vehicle. Displays on the fuel dispenser display how much fuel has been dispensed as well as a dollar value associated with the fuel that has been dispensed. The customer relies on the fuel dispenser to measure the amount of fuel dispensed accurately and charge the customer accordingly. One method customers sometimes use to control costs is to pay for a preset amount of fuel based on a dollar or volume amount, called a “pre-pay”. Regulatory requirements, namely Weights & Measures, require that these customers receive all of the fuel for which they have paid to a highly accurate degree.
Operating behind the scenes of this process are valves that open and close the fuel flow path and a flow meter that measures the amount of fuel dispensed inside the fuel dispenser. The purpose of the flow meter is to measure accurately the amount of fuel being delivered to the customer's vehicle so that the customer may be billed accordingly and fuel inventory tracking may be undertaken. As noted, for preset dollar or volume transactions (pre-pays), the fuel dispenser relies on the flow meter to measure the fuel dispensed so as to know when to terminate the fuel flow.
Some fuel dispenser fuel flow meters are inferential meters, meaning that the actual displacement of the fuel is not measured. Inferential meters have some advantages over positive displacement meters. Chief among these advantages is that inferential meters typically are smaller than positive displacement meters. One example of an inferential meter that may be used is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,071, entitled “WIDE RANGE, HIGH ACCURACY FLOW METER.” The '071 patent describes a turbine flow meter that measures the flow rate of a fluid by determining the number of rotations of turbine rotors located inside the flow path of the meter.
As fluid enters the inlet port of the turbine flow meter in the '071 patent, the fluid passes across two turbine rotors, which causes the turbine rotors to rotate. The rotational velocity of the turbine rotors is sensed by pick-off coils. The pick-off coils are excited by an alternating current signal that produces a magnetic field. As the turbine rotors rotate, the vanes on the turbine rotors pass through the magnetic field generated by the pick-off coils, thereby superimposing a pulse on the carrier waveform of the pick-off coils. The superimposed pulses occur at a repetition rate (pulses per second) proportional to the rotors'velocity and hence proportional to the measured rate of flow.
A problem may occur when using a turbine flow meter to measure fuel in a retail fuel dispenser. When fuel flows across the rotors, the rotors acquire rotational momentum. When the fuel flow stops, the rotational momentum causes the turbine rotors to continue to rotate for a period of time thereafter despite the absence of fuel flow. This continued movement causes the turbine flow meter to continue generating measurement signals as if fuel were still flowing. The control system that receives the measurement signals from the pick-off coils of the turbine flow meter continues to register fuel flow falsely.
Therefore, a need exists for a fuel dispenser to measure accurately fuel flow with a fuel flow meter that continues to generate measurement signals even after fuel flow has stopped.